Recovery
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Karin is raped by a drunken man. When Sasuke abandon's her, her only comfort is in the man she once hated. She discovers many sides of Suigetsu she didn't know he had. SuiKarin, WARNING:mentionings of rape.


No. 33 Recovery

Karin never believed this would happen to her. She was pretty, sure, but to be raped in an ally by some drunken man while walking past a bar, it was something she never wanted to happen to her. There were a few skanks back in school she wouldn't mind happen to them.

She gulped as she made her way back to the campsite the team had set up to spend the night at. They had sent her to get groceries, but she never made it there. She pulled her shirt up more. It was wintertime and her clothes were torn up. She was shaking from the cold and her nerves.

She stumbled into the campsite and her legs gave in. She fell to her knees. "What happened to you, bitch?" Suigetsu asked from his seat on a rock. "Where's the food?" She looked up in shock.

"I was just raped you moron. I'm probably pregnant," she yelled at him. She looked to Sasuke for support. He turned away from her instead looking to Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, go to the store and replenish our supply of food. We leave at dawn," Sasuke ordered before entering his tent. Karin stared wide-eyed in shock at Sasuke's tent. He didn't even care. He wasn't even remotely interested. Suigetsu groaned but got up to go to the store.

Karin hadn't moved at all when Suigetsu got back. She was asleep on the ground in the snow. From the make-up stains running down her face, he guessed that she had cried herself to sleep. He sighed, stocked up the packs before heading over to her. He bent down next to her to pick her up and bring her to his tent. It was dark and he knew not to go through her stuff.

He laid her down in his sleeping bag and covered her in his blanket. He stepped outside the tent to take watch, but noticed Juugo already on watch. "Juugo, go to bed, I'll take over," Suigetsu said. Juugo nodded silently and entered his own tent.

The next morning, Karin awoke in comfort but in pain. Her whole body ached in gruesome agony. She slowly sat up wincing with the hurt. She caught sight of Suigetsu sleeping peacefully on the other side of the tent, without a blanket. She held back a smile at the sight, instead opting to frown.

He woke up a few minutes later to see her staring at him. She caught herself and looked away, wincing from moving so fast. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Of course I am," she snapped trying to get up. Her eyes widened in the sudden flood of discomfort. She settled back down as the pain shot through her.

"No, your not. I'll get Sasuke to postpone our departure." Suigetsu got up, stretched and exited the tent. Karin couldn't help but wonder when he started to care about her. Seriously, he didn't even call her a bitch this morning. He even let her into his tent, because clearly she wasn't in her own.

"Leave her here. If she is unfit to continue, than she will be left behind. It is her own fault and I shouldn't suffer for her," Sasuke ordered. He turned and started heading.

"Looks like it's just you and Juugo then. I'm not going to leave her here," Suigetsu yelled after him. Sasuke waved his hand to dismiss him entirely. Suigetsu shook his head to enter his tent to tell Karin the bad news.

"What happened? I heard shouting," Karin asked. She had propped herself up with the pillow.

"Sasuke left without us. He said we're no longer of use to him if we can't continue with him," Suigetsu answered as he went over to his bag to grab a can of pasta. He left to build the fire to heat the ravioli. It was the only thing Suigetsu would eat. Karin had gotten used to it since the majority of what Suigetsu would buy when it was his turn was ravioli.

Suigetsu came back a few minutes later with a bowl of the food. He handed her it before setting his down and exiting the tent once again to retrieve water from the frozen spring near by. He broke the ice to get to the water.

He came back in after filling his water bottles. She had finished the ravioli. He handed her one of his water bottles and the bottle of aspirin. "Take a few, it'll ease the pain even if its only for a while," Suigetsu said. Karin hesitantly took it. Suigetsu did care.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked hesitantly after taking a few pills. He stayed silent instead eating his food. Finally, he put the bowl down and turned to face her.

"Because I care about you okay? Now, get some rest, bitch. We have to get moving within the next few days," Suigetsu replied in a manner that both touched and offended her at the same time. She chuckled but moved the pillow down to sleep off the pain. He sighed in relief before exiting the tent to keep guard.

It had been a few hours since she had been ordered to rest when Suigetsu rushed into the tent. "Karin, do you sense anyone besides me around here?" he asked in rush. She focused her energy and did sense two high-level shinobi coming their way. She nodded. Suigetsu swore before rushing to pack up everything.

He slung her on his back. She winced slightly. He faintly apologized as he took off running away from where the enemy was, carefully masking his chakra. She did the same, but at the same time paying attention to the other's chakra as well.

He ran for miles, not once stopping for a water break like they would when they were with Sasuke. Suigetsu was on a mission to protect them. A little thirst is nothing compared to fear for not only his, but his… friend's life as well.

"They went the other way," Karin tells him. He slowed down. "The nearest town is about a half mile east of us. If you walk, it's about 45 minutes away. If you run, it's about 15 minutes." He nodded mutely before taking off at a run towards the town.

"Do you have any money? We can use that to rent a motel room. I think I have about 4500 yen left. That should pay for a motel for a night or two, but I don't know how long we'll be staying there," Suigetsu said as he ran.

"I think I have 10000 yen from the money Sasuke gave me. I might have up to 5000 more from my savings, but I don't know," Karin replied as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. He nodded, satisfied with her answer. They replied at the town a few minutes later. He slowed his pace down to walk, but continued to hold her. "I should walk to get some strength back in my legs," she said.

He hesitantly set her down put kept his arm around her waist to keep her steady. She leaned against them and he helped her bare her weight. They walked around the corner and into a busy street. They followed the street down to the nearest motel. They got one room and Suigetsu helped her to it.

About 10 months had passed since that day. The two had moved to Konoha to start a new life… together. The two had been interrogated profusely by the Konoha ninja to get all the information out of them. They had cooperated and eventually, Suigetsu had become a Konoha ninja. Karin would as soon as the child was older.

Karin remembered the conversation she had had with Suigetsu when they found out she was pregnant after all.

_She was crying in his arms. He had wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. "You could always get rid of the baby," Suigetsu suggested avoiding calling the baby an 'it'._

"_I don't want to kill someone who hasn't even had the chance to live yet," Karin sniffed. Suigetsu nodded as she continued crying. "What am I going to do?"_

"_Don't you mean, what are we going to do?" he asked. She stared up at him in disbelief. "I'll help you raise the kid as if he were my own. I just hope he looks like his mother and not like his father who was too drunk to even know what he was doing," Suigetsu replied. The two had been together in that motel for 2 months now and the morning sickness had started up._

"_You'd do that for me? I didn't think you cared for me like that," Karin commented. Suigetsu wiped a tear from her cheek and looked straight in her eyes._

"_I have always liked you. I just masked it so you could pursue Sasuke. I knew you liked him and I didn't want to get in your way and confuse you with my own feelings. That's why I was so mean to you," Suigetsu admitted. Karin threw her arms around his neck and kissed him._

"_Thank you."_

Karin was holding her baby girl in her arms, rocking her to sleep in a rocking chair Suigetsu had made during their time in Konoha. Her little Eri yawned before setting off to bed within seconds. She smiled down at the peaceful look on her 'blessed prize' in her arms.

Suigetsu watched from the doorway of the nursery as he watched the woman in his life with such looks of serenity on their faces. He pulled a small box from his back pocket and walked into the room, up to Karin. He knelt down in front of her and presented the box to her. She looked down and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Karin Akane, will you make me and even happier man by marrying me and become Mrs. Karin Hozuki," Suigetsu asked on his knees. For a few weeks now, he had been trying to find the right situation. Now was the perfect opportunity.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Karin whispered loudly. Suigetsu's face lit up in a smile, his spiked teeth shining brightly. He gingerly hugged her, careful to not wake up Eri. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"Our next child will be mine and he will look just like his mother again. And I will be right by your side for years to come," Suigetsu told her. She giggled at what he said but reached up to kiss him.

"I'd love that," she replied. She looked down at Eri. A tuft of red hair was on her head and they could just picture her bright red eyes that matched her mother's own. She had curly eyelashes and baby soft skin. She was a chubby little baby. And she was her parent's world now.

The two were married within a few months. Karin began to work as the kunoichi training sensei at the Academy. Suigetsu continued as a ninja, bringing in the main income for the two. Karin did what she could.

During their fifth year of marriage, Karin was pregnant again this time with Suigetsu's child. She had a little boy this time. He had Suigetsu's hair and Karin's eyes. They named him Kei. Their two kids were everything to them.

Karin had recovered from the rape thanks to Suigetsu and everyday, she is reminded of all he did for her. In reality, he's sweet kind, and an amazing father to both his kids. Eri and Kei could not get a better father.

The family sat on the swing on the front porch of their house. Eri was asleep, curled up into Suigetsu's side while Kei was asleep in Karin's arms. Karin and Suigetsu's hands were clasped together. "Thank you, for everything, Suigetsu."

"No, thank you for being my world," Suigetsu replied. He kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I think the couple is underused. I think Karin in general is looked down on because of her crush on Sasuke. I don't mind her because everyone knows, she'd probably never enf up with him. I hope you liked it. Please review.<strong>


End file.
